


A collection of journal entries from a best friend who can do nothing but watch

by Fangs_and_Felines (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars (prequals)
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Friend Angst, Mentions of PTSD, because i'm stupid, but decide to write it of my already painful brotp, in which I hate myself and love angst, mentions of serious injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fangs_and_Felines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of the Clone Wars. The Seperatists have just released the newest addition to their army. News of the Droid General do not reach The Republic until he slaughters a group of Jedi. Shaak Ti is one of the few Jedi to make it out alive.</p><p>Plo Koon is her declared best friend. He had been since they were just scrawny, awkward looking teenage padawan. While he wasn't there when this attack happened, guilt still resides within him as he realizes that she might not ever be the same again. She was well loved amongst their friends, and he felt like her shadow at the best of times. Now everyone has to learn how to adjust to a much more reserved Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon is the one struggling with this concept most.</p><p>These are a collection of his personal holonet diary entries, beginning shortly after the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A collection of journal entries from a best friend who can do nothing but watch

Mace said she was in rough shape. I didn't believe him at first, or I didn't want too. She's so much stronger then that, to fall into some sort of trap. Ki-Adi-Mundi was there, he's not new to this. But, even he wasn't looking all that great, which did nothing for my nerves.

I never appreciated the goggles on my mask more then in the first few moments of seeing Shaak Ti again. She wasn't wearing her robes. Just her shirt, and skirt. Both of them were singed almost beyond recognition. Her chest and arms were decorated in heavy bandaging, it was noticeably fresh but was still stained a very dark blue. I didn't realize that was her blood colour until I had left her to sleep for the night. The medics even pinned her lekku back, to keep them off her burns. I've seen Shaak take some bad hits before, but nothing like this. _Never like this_.

I didn't say anything to her at first. I guess that sort of makes me a bad friend, but I was so stunned. She'd always been a magnet for trouble, usually caused by herself, but in all my years had I never seen her so... defeated. A droid was quick to explain that she was on a very heavy pain killer, and some anti anxiety medication. In other words, she was drugged out of her mind. Something tells me that this was for the best, for her well being. If I'm being brutally honest, at that moment I wanted an anti anxiety medicine.

Speaking to her was pointless. No matter the topic, she didn't seem to have any sort of response. She didn't even make any eye contact. It scared me to see her in such a state. Normally she could be ridiculously talkative, driving any form of conversation almost solely on her own. She didn't even say hello, just glanced up to me. I think she's in shock, and that's why. Or it's all those medications they pumped into her. Give it a few days, she'll be back to her normal self. Talkative, clingy, all around energetic Shaak Ti.

I stayed with her for around two hours, regardless. It didn't feel right, not checking in on her. She's my best friend, something she insists more often then I do. No other Togruta would fight anyone for a Kel Dorian, not in such a loving way. We didn't talk, she seemed to either be in a different star system or ready to pass out. But I sat with her the same, and tried to keep decent company. I'm not as good at making friends as she is, or keeping a high amount of energy. I don't know if she's going to remember this tomorrow, but that doesn't matter. She wasn't going to sit in a medic room without me visiting her at least once, I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't.

I'm going to need to tell Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli about this. While they're both of our friends, I swear they're closer to Shaak. They're going to want to check on her as soon as they can, I know that much. After that I'm going to sleep. It's, been a fairly hard day. I'm going to need it, something in the force is telling me that this is going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a lot of first person writing, so this is certainly going to be a challenge. If it isn't obvious, I am huge prequel Jedi trash. I wanted to try and write something based off of the trauma I believe Shaak Ti would've received from her encounters with General Grevious, but I didn't know how I wanted to do it. That's when the idea to do it from Plo Koon's perspective came to me. Because brotp angst can sometimes hurt more then otp angst.
> 
> I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every week but, bare with me if I'm not exactly that consistent with updates.


End file.
